Affair
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Berawal dari si Spriggan hitam yang ingin mendapatkan senjata legendaris dari sebuah quest, dia memanggil partynya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi. Tapi, ternyata yang datang hanyalah si pemanah berambut biru yang cakap dengan serangan jarak jauhnya ...


Angin gurun yang kering membawa serta butiran pasir tanpa batas, menari di udara selagi terik matahari memanggang daratan tandus di bawahnya.

Sinon mengkongkang _rifle_ nya, senjata sepanjang nyaris 1,4 meter berbahan logam dan kayu yang sudah lama ditetapkannya sebagai belahan jiwanya.

Angin gurun mengibarkan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna biru. Ia tengkurap di atas tanah padat, menegakkan senjatanya dengan tripod, dan mulai membidik. Seribu atau seribu lima ratus meter di depan sana, target tidak mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berakhir. Satu tembakan dari moncong _sniper anti-matter_ itu, dan tetap bertahan barang hanya untuk melepaskan umpatan terakhir adalah hal yang mustahil.

((Kematian)) mungkin istilah yang kurang tepat. Orang yang tertembak oleh senjata Sinon, ((PGM Hecate II)), pasti _game over_. Nah, itu lebih tepat. Karena, mau bagaimanapun kau menganggapnya, semua ini—hembusan angin, kuantriliunan pasir gurun, suhu yang menggerahkan, senjata, sampai dirimu sendiri—hanyalah kumpulan data di dunia virtual, ((Gun Gale Online)).

VRMMORPG telah berkembang sejak lama, dan ada banyak variasi dari permainan _full-dive_. GGO sedikit berbeda dibanding VRMMO lain karena game ini mengizinkan pemainnya untuk mengkonversi mata uang GGO, ((Credits)), ke mata uang sungguhan di dunia sungguhan. Itulah mengapa banyak pemain merasa lebih hidup di ((dunia ini)) daripada dunia nyata.

Sinon bukan salah satu dari mereka. Dia semata-mata bermain untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya. Dan sekarang, dia sudah bisa melihat targetnya di lubang _scope_. Sinon memosisikan tangan kirinya ke bagian bawah _barrel_ , agak ke depan sedikit dari posisi _magazine_. Tangan kanannya mendekat ke pelatuk, jari telunjuknya siap ditarik kapanpun moncong Hecate mengarah ke jantung target.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan waspada, beberapa kali menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Dia memakai kacamata hitam, baju kamuflase gurun, dan sepatu but, lengkap dengan AK-47 tersandang di tangan.

Klasik.

Sinon menarik pelatuk.

Moncong Hecate meludahkan peluru kategori 50 BMG, hampir seukuran telapak tangannya—mirip roket kecil dibanding peluru—yang mampu menembus baju zirah tank. Menembus pektoralis major dan manubrium sternum? Bukan masalah. Karena begitu kuatnya, di dunia nyata senjata sekelas Hecate II dilarang ditujukan untuk target manusia.

Tapi, peraturan itu tidak berlaku di sini.

Sekejap, lelaki itu buyar menjadi ribuan poligon, tidak ada yang tersisa. Dua detik setelah dia mati, di tempatnya terakhir berdiri terlihat tulisan virtual 'DEAD'.

Peluru di _magazine_ tinggal tersisa enam. Sinon mengeluarkan selongsong peluru dan mulai membidik lagi. Kabarnya, orang tadi tidak bekerja sendirian. Ia menemukan satu bayangan lagi, kali ini sepertinya seorang gadis. Sinon meneguk ludah. Jarang sekali ada pemain perempuan di _game_ berbau oli macam ini. Sebagian dirinya ingin menemuinya saja dan mengajaknya berkenalan atau menanyakan apa alasannya ikut menenggelamkan diri ke GGO alih-alih melakukan _headshot_ pada perjumpaan pertama.

Imaji itu makin fokus. Sinon melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek, warna hitam, dengan kacamata yang tampak tidak asing. Dia memakai jaket hitam dengan rok pendek, sepatu—tunggu. Sinon menggeleng, kemudian membidik lagi. Tidak berubah. Yang ada di balik _scope_ itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tidak—tunggu! Refleksnya terlalu cepat mengambil alih. Ia menarik pelatuk, kaliber 50 meluncur dari moncong Hecate II.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-SWORD ART ONLINE FANFICTION-**

 **-AFFAIR-**

 **AUTHOR** : Itami Shinjiru

 **DISCLAIMER** : Kawahara Reki

 **RATING** : T

 **ALERT** : _Crackpair_ ((Kirigaya Kazuto X Asada Shino))

* * *

.

.

.

" _LINK_ _START!_ "

Rumah kayu itu tampak lengang, padahal Sinon kira dirinya akan menjumpai teman-teman karibnya, sama-sama pecandu VRMMO, sedang berbincang tentang _quest_ yang akan mereka selesaikan atau sekedar membuat teh dan menghidangkan beberapa camilan.

Satu-satunya yang ada di ruang utama itu adalah seorang Spriggan, yang kini sedang mengecek daftar _inventory_ -nya. Ia tampak begitu serius karena meskipun Sinon berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya, dia tampak tidak mempedulikannya.

"... Kirito?"

Manik sewarna batu obsidian itu berpaling ke arahnya. "Oh, Sinon," Lelaki itu menutup _window_ _inventory_ dan tersenyum. "Ah, setidaknya kamu datang. Aku sempat berpikir jangan-jangan aku akan berakhir dengan melakukan _quest_ ini sendirian."

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan," Sinon memandang sekeliling dengan matanya yang berwarna biru cerah. "Ke mana yang lain?"

"Oh, Asuna harus menghadiri semacam pertemuan keluarga," kata Kirito. "Suguha sedang mengikuti turnamen kendo, Lizbeth dan Silica pergi ke luar kota, dan kedai Egil sedang ramai. Mungkin Klein bisa membantu, tapi aku tidak banyak berharap. Ia lebih tertarik pada _quest_ yang berhadiah pedang bermata satu. Meskipun begitu, kurasa kita sudah cukup bagus untuk menyelesaikan _quest_ ini sendirian."

Sinon berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya kenapa kau sengotot ini untuk mendapatkan ((Skofnung))?"

Kirito menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah ... karena itu satu-satunya senjata yang sebanding dengan Excalibur. Kau tahu ... untuk _skill dual-wielding_ macam itu, tidak begitu seimbang rasanya kalau menggunakan satu pedang dengan _damage_ besar dan yang lainnya dengan rata-rata. Skofnung juga pedang satu tangan. Kabarnya, itu adalah senjata terkuat di ALO nomor tiga setelah ((Demonic Sword Gram)) milik Eugene."

Beberapa minggu lalu, Kirito membentuk _party_ untuk mendapatkan ((Holy Sword Excalibur)) yang dikiaskan sebagai "pedang yang mampu memotong segala baja dan kayu" dan merupakan senjata terkuat di dunia ini, ((ALfheim Online)), satu-satunya yang dapat melampaui Demonic Sword Gram milik Jenderal Eugene dari ras Salamander. Pedang itu sendiri menancapkan dirinya di dasar Yggdrasil, di negeri terdingin, Jotunheim, dan mereka membutuhkan beberapa usaha keras untuk sekedar melihatnya. Kirito membuka menu _inventory_ dan mengeluarkan pedang itu, Excalibur berdenyar lemah dengan cahaya keemasan. Baik bilah maupun gagangnya berwarna emas, dengan bagian tengah berwarna hijau. Dan juga, pedang itu berat, pasti butuh status STR yang tinggi untuk membawanya, tapi ALO tidak menggunakan sistem level seperti itu.

Sinon duduk di kursi seberang Kirito, menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya canggung. Semenjak tragedi ((Death Gun)) di GGO beberapa bulan lalu, ia tidak pernah bicara empat mata lagi dengan pemuda serbahitam itu. Sinon melirik Kirito, yang masih mematut-matut Excalibur dengan kedua tangannya, menentukan posisi paling seimbangnya. Tidak heran. Itu senjata terberat yang pernah dihela Sinon, untuk ukuran pedang. Ia sendiri tetap terkejut saat menangkap pedang itu pertama kali, tapi karena biasa membawa Hecate seberat 13 kilogram di GGO, tubuhnya dengan cepat menyesuaikan.

Pokoknya, untuk sekarang ini, si Pendekar Pedang Hitam tampak kekanak-kanakan dengan pedang emasnya.

"Kirito."

"Ya, Sinon?"

Mata mereka beradu pandang. Sinon mengedikkan kedua telinganya. "Tidak apa-apa. Umm ... Yui di mana?"

"Dia sedang ingin bersama Asuna," jawab Kirito ringan. "Melihat ... kau tahu. Dunia luar. AI sekalipun punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, ya."

"Yo, kalian berdua!"

Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Klein sudah berdiri dengan peralatan lengkap, katana merahnya tersandang di pinggangnya. Tak lama, ia celingukan. "Di mana yang lain?"

Kirito menghela napas. "Mereka tidak bisa datang. Sudahlah. _Quest_ akan berakhir dua jam lagi, dan jika kita tidak cepat, kita akan kehilangan pedang itu."

"Kita?" ulang Sinon. "Yang akan mendapatkan pedangnya 'kan, hanya kamu seorang," ketusnya.

"Oh, apa aku lupa memberi tahumu?" Kirito terkekeh. "Ada dua _quest reward_. Yang pertama adalah Skofnung, dan yang kedua adalah ((Odin's Ichaival)), panah magis yang dimiliki oleh Dewa Odin dalam mitologi Norse. Sayang sekali, tidak ada hadiah berupa pedang bermata satu."

Sinon meneguk ludah. "Ya sudah. Tapi, hanya dengan kita bertiga? Apa itu cukup?"

"Tentu saja," Klein mengencangkan sabuknya. "Ayo. Ada beberapa monster yang harus kita bantai."

 _Ting_. Suara _notification_ muncul di window di hadapan Klein. Lelaki itu membuka pesan yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba, kemudian mengerang. "Ah, sial! Aku lupa hari ini ada rapat penentuan kenaikan gaji! Hei, Kirito, Sinon-chan, aku permisi dulu! Semoga beruntung dengan pedang dan panahnya!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, sosok samurai merah itu menghilang disertai cahaya _log out_. Kirito dan Sinon saling pandang sesaat.

"Jadi ... cuma kita berdua?" tanya Sinon memastikan sambil mengelus busurnya.

Kirito mengangguk. "Mari kita coba peruntungan kita."

.

.

.

* * *

Sepertinya _party_ beranggotakan dua orang tidaklah cukup untuk mendapatkan dua senjata legendaris itu.

Di _dungeon_ , mereka disambut oleh dua lusin zombie, masing-masing berpenampilan begitu buruk sehingga sayang rasanya kalau Excalibur hanya digunakan untuk membasmi sosok seperti mereka. Kirito tidak berpikir begitu. Ia menebas dan menikam dengan kedua pedangnya, warna emas dan hitam berkelebatan di mata Sinon. Sebagai ras Cait Sith, dia memiliki pengelihatan terbaik dari sembilan ras, yang mutlak dibutuhkan saat senjata utamamu adalah sebuah busur dan panah. Sementara Kirito mengamuk di depan, menghabisi tiga zombie per detik, Sinon hanya melihat beberapa puluh meter di belakang. Ia merasa bantuannya belum begitu dibutuhkan, sampai—

"Kirito, awas!" Sinon berteriak, kemudian melepaskan panah. Dari sisi dungeon, tiba-tiba muncul seorang ogre, tingginya paling tidak tiga meter. Panah Sinon menancap di tengkuknya, tapi tidak memberinya cukup _damage_ untuk _one hit kill_ , jadi si raksasa berbalik, menunjukkan muka garang nan jeleknya dan mengayun-ayunkan godamnya sambil menggerung marah. Sinon mendecih, menembak lagi, kali ini menancap di dada kiri si ogre. HP _bar_ -nya kini berkurang setengah, tapi kali ini si ogre berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Sinon membidik lagi, kali ini dengan bantuan _skill_ ((Vortigal Arrow)) ia melepas anak panah dan senjata tersebut berpusing dalam perjalanannya menuju target, langsung mengebor dada ogre. Si raksasa hancur menjadi ribuan poligon.

Kirito memekik. Ia baru saja menghabisi zombie terakhir, dan pintu menuju _dungeon_ lain sudah terbuka. Mereka berdua berlari ke tingkat dua, hanya untuk disambut oleh zombie berjumlah dua kali lipat lantai pertama dan sepasang ogre.

"Tch. Aku akan urusi zombienya," Kirito memasang kuda-kuda. "Sinon, hancurkan kedua raksasa itu!" Kirito mengaktifkan _sword skill_ ((Enhance)), dia berputar dengan cepat selagi kedua pedangnya terarah ke luar, menghabisi delapan zombie terdepan, kemudian merangsek maju menembus baris pertahanan. Kedua ogre bergerak maju, kali ini mereka menyandang kapak dan bukannya godam, tapi tidak ada bedanya. Sinon melepaskan dua panah sekaligus, masing-masing mengenai dahi ogre. Ia menembak, lagi dan lagi sampai tidak ada yang tersisa dari kedua raksasa buruk rupa itu. Mereka berdua hanya butuh waktu tiga menit untuk menyelesaikan _dungeon_ kedua dan membuka pintu menuju lantai ketiga.

"Ini terlalu mudah," gerutu Sinon. "Hanya ada tiga lantai, bukan? Seharusnya ada boss atau semacamnya di lantai akhir, tapi sejauh ini lawannya juga tidak begitu tangguh."

Lantai dungeon berubah menjadi abu-abu kehitaman. Persis di depan pintu _dungeon_ yang sudah terbuka, dua belas kerangka muncul dari lantai yang pecah, perlahan membentuk otot dan baju zirah mereka sendiri-sendiri. Dalam hitungan detik, di hadapan mereka sudah berdiri selusin zombie baru, kali ini lebih sangar dibanding sebelumnya. Mereka punya dua _gauge_ HP- _bar_ alih-alih satu, jadi mungkin kedua belas pendekar zombie itu adalah _semi-boss_ atau semacamnya.

"Nah," ucap Kirito, "hati-hati dengan perkataanmu."

Belum sempat mereka menyerang, sederet angka muncul di atas pintu _dungeon_ , menunjukkan _timer_ waktu empat menit, yang terus berkurang detik demi detik.

Sinon memekik. "Cepat! Jika kita tidak bisa menghabisi mereka dalam empat menit, pintu itu akan tertutup!"

"Itu jika kita tidak bisa," ucap Kirito sambil menyeringai. Ia melakukan gerakan ofensif ke depan, menyabetkan pedang hitamnya. Serangan perdananya mengurangi sepertiga _gauge_ pertama HP- _bar_ salah satu zombie. Sinon melepaskan _skill_ ((Flamming Arrow)) berupa hunjaman panah-panah api dari atas. Serangan itu berefek pada mereka, tapi tiga di antaranya menerkam maju dengan pedang mereka masing-masing. Sinon menangkis satu di antara mereka dengan busurnya, tapi ia bukan tipe petarung jarak dekat. Salah satunya berhasil menebaskan pedangnya ke sisi tubuh bagian kirinya, mengurangi sekitar seperenam HP-nya.

"Sinon!" Kirito bergerak mundur setelah membuyarkan dua zombie menjadi poligon. Kedua pedangnya menyala, mengejawantahkan _skill_ ((Horizontal Square)) berupa empat tebasan cepat berbentuk segiempat, yang membuyarkan empat zombie.

Kirito merendahkan kuda-kudanya. "Ambil jarak," perintahnya. "Dukung aku dari belakang."

Sinon mengangguk dan berlari secepatnya ke ujung _dungeon_ sementara Kirito menahan enam zombie sisanya. HP- _bar_ nya sudah berkurang sepertiga sejak pertarungan tadi. Agak seperti _deja vu_. Sinon akan selalu ingat momen saat mereka berdua berhadapan dengan Death Gun—atau lebih tepatnya, saat ia menjadi _supporter_ saat Kirito menyelesaikan urusannya dengan mantan pemain SAO itu. Sinon tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal ((Sword Art Online)), _death game_ yang telah merenggut nyawa lebih dari tiga ribu _player_ , selain fakta bahwa Kirito termasuk _survivor_ SAO dan hidup selama dua tahun di dunia _game_ itu pastilah sudah mengalami banyak hal yang mengubah hidupnya secara keseluruhan.

Sekarang, meskipun mereka berdua hanya berjuang untuk item istimewa dalam sebuah _quest_ , yang pastinya jauh lebih remeh dibanding pertarungan kala itu ...

... entah mengapa, rasanya menyenangkan.

"—Non, Sinon!"

Sinon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang seperti kucing. Kirito sudah selesai membantai para zombie, entah dengan bantuannya atau tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan bergegas berlari, selagi angka hitung mundur di atas pintu _dungeon_ sudah menunjukkan 50 detik terakhir.

Mereka masuk. Pintu menutup. Obor di sekeliling arena _boss_ menyala, menampakkan dua senjata itu, ((Legendary Sword Skofnung)) dan ((Odin's Ichaival)), terletak berdampingan di atas sebuah altar. Pedang Skofnung sendiri kira-kira sepanjang semeter, berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan bagian tengah semerah darah. Lingkaran pelindungnya diukir dengan artistik sedangkan gagangnya dilapisi kulit berwarna eboni. Panah Ichaival sendiri berwarna perak, dengan hiasan timbul berupa dedaunan kering—itu salah satu panah terindah yang pernah Sinon lihat. Artistik dan tampak kuat di saat yang bersamaan.

Tapi untuk mendapatkan hadiah utama itu, mereka harus mengalahkan _boss_ —yang kini muncul tepat di depan altar senjata. Ia mengenakan baju zirah dari jejalin rantai dan lempengan besi, bersama dengan helm dan pedang satu tangan di tangan kanan, serta perisai berbentuk bulat lengkap dengan lukisan naga. Empat _gauge_ HP- _bar_ muncul di atasnya, yang namanya seolah bersinar di keremangan _dungeon_ : ((King Hrolf Kraki)).

Sinon menembakkan panah. King Hrolf memajukan perisainya, posisi _guard._ Kirito mengaktifkan _skill_ ((Vertical)) menyerang ke depan dengan kedua pedang ditebaskan dari atas ke bawah secara bergantian, tapi status si _boss_ tetap _resist_. King Hrolf lantas mendorong Kirito dengan perisainya, hampir membuat Spriggan itu terjungkal sepanjang lantai _dungeon_. Sinon memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang pertahanan musuh yang terbuka, tapi King Hrolf dengan cepat kembali ke posisi bertahannya, panah-panah Sinon seperti dihentikan di udara dan hancur oleh medan tak terlihat. Masih _resist_.

"Sepertinya dia punya status _defense_ yang tinggi," gerutu Kirito. "Tidak ada cara lain. Sinon, incar titik lemahnya dari depan, alihkan perhatiannya! Aku akan mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang!"

Sinon mengangguk. Entah sejak kapan dia sudi disuruh-suruh begitu saja, tapi _cat-eared archer_ itu tidak ambil pusing. Ia menarik anak panah baru dari busurnya. "Mari kita lihat seberapa kuat pertahananmu, Raja."

Selusin panah menghujani musuh. Sang raja masih mempertahankan posisi bertahannya. Sinon mengertakkan gigi. Sekuat apa poin _defense_ bos musuh yang satu ini? Sinon mengaktifkan _skill_ ((Hail Bullet)) yang melepaskan dua puluh anak panah sekaligus. Selagi ia menggempur pertahanan raja, Sinon menarik panah lagi, terus menembak dengan metode serang biasa, hingga akhirnya sang raja terjungkal ke belakang. _Gauge_ pertama HP- _bar_ nya segera merosot ke warna kuning.

Dari belakang, Kirito bertindak cepat. Ia menebas dengan membabi-buta dengan kedua pedangnya, dengan cepat mengurangi HP lawan hingga _gauge_ pertamanya habis. Si raja bangkit dan pedang serta perisainya berbenturan dengan kedua pedang Kirito. Sinon melepaskan anak panah, menyerang _boss_ dari belakang. Di keadaan seperti itu, dia tidak bisa mengambil posisi bertahan. King Hrolf mendesak Kirito ke depan dengan pedang dan perisainya, kemudian berputar, pedangnya menyabet pinggang si Spriggan dan si raja dengan cepat menghindari serangan panah. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya ke udara dan Sinon bisa melihat status terbarunya: _**((King Hrolf Kraki called for backup)).**_

Dua belas zombie merangkak keluar dari lantai. Kirito dengan cepat menghabisi enam di antaranya, tapi pedang King Hrolf diliputi aura hitam dan cokelat. Ia menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal, dan baik HP Kirito maupun Sinon langsung berkurang terkena efeknya. Mereka berdua terpental, meskipun Sinon tetap menjaga jarak dari pertarungan garis depan.

"Itu mungkin _unique skill_ miliknya," sergah Sinon. "Dia bisa memanggil pendekar zombie sebanyak yang dia mau. Kita harus habisi dia!"

"Yeah, memang itu tujuannya, 'kan," balas Kirito. HPnya tinggal separuh, begitu pula Sinon. Sang pemanah menembakkan lebih banyak, membuyarkan pasukan zombie selagi Kirito melaju seperti angin topan, mencerancang pertahanan King Hrolf hingga terlihat status _guard break_ di atas kepala si _boss_. Sinon melepaskan _skill_ sekali lagi, membuat _gauge_ kedua HP King Hrolf kosong. Sang raja menggerung marah dan memanggil gelombang zombie, kali ini jumlahnya dua kali lipat yang tadi.

"Sudah kuduga, ini memang bukan _quest_ yang bisa diselesaikan oleh dua orang," gumam Sinon. Meskipun Kirito bertarung dengan bagus, mereka tetap tidak diuntungkan. Perkiraannya, jika dia menghabisi _gauge_ ketiga, si raja akan memanggil sekitar empat puluh delapan pendekar zombie. Belum sempat ia memikirkan langkah lain, King Hrolf mengaum seperti serigala dan menebaskan pedang—pedang yang diliputi aura kekuasaan seperti tadi. Seluruh lantai _dungeon_ menjeblak, dan mereka berdua terlempar membentur tiang obor. HP mereka tinggal tersisa seperempatnya.

Kirito bangkit dan mengeluarkan _item healing_ , tapi Sinon memegang tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Jangan sekarang," katanya. "Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya kita mundur dan mempersiapkan diri dengan anggota _party_ yang lebih banyak," pintanya.

"Sinon, kita masih punya banyak item—"

"Tidak. Sudah cukup sampai di sini dulu. Quest ini baru akan berakhir dua hari lagi, 'kan? Masih ada waktu. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Tolong."

King Hrolf meraung.

Kirito menghela napas, tapi kemudian menyarungkan kedua pedangnya dan mengangguk. "Oke."

.

.

.

* * *

"Di sisi lain, kau benar. Itu memang _quest_ yang dibuat bukan untuk dua orang," ucap Kirito sambil membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. "Tak kusangka aku bisa sejenuh ini membasmi lusinan zombie."

"Yeah, setidaknya kita sudah mengetahui sebagian besar kekuatan musuh, 'kan," hibur Sinon sambil duduk di sebelahnya. "Omong-omong, kalau tidak salah King Hrolf Kraki merupakan pemilik Pedang Skofnung di mitologi asli. Apa itu berarti ada satu boss yang belum kita jumpai, yang akan menjaga Panah Ichaival? Dewa Odin atau asistennya, mungkin?"

Kirito tertawa. "Itu akan membuat _quest_ itu semakin sukar ditaklukkan."

"Iya, tapi itu berarti keputusan kita sudah benar."

Kirito memejamkan mata. "Gawat, aku mulai mengantuk. Sepertinya dunia nyata dan virtual sama saja."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dunia virtual itu tidak ada. Di manapun kita hidup sekarang, itulah dunia kita," kilah Sinon.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Kirito."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bermimpi buruk," gumam Sinon lirih.

"Tentang pistol?"

Sinon menggeleng. "Aku masih berada di GGO, menembak target ... saat kusadari kalau salah satu targetku adalah diriku sendiri. Asada Shino di dunia nyata. Aku bingung. Aku sudah berusaha melawan ketakutanku, dan selama ini aku mengira sudah berhasil melakukannya, tapi ... mungkin ada sisi lain dari ketakutan itu."

Kirito menghela napas. "Kita semua punya hal yang kita takuti, atau yang kita khawatirkan. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita mengatasinya, misalnya alih-alih menjadikan ketakutan itu sebagai sesuatu yang mengekang kita, kita bisa menjadikannya sebagai pemacu untuk jadi lebih kuat ... misalnya untuk melindungi seseorang yang kita sayangi."

Sinon tertawa kecil. "Wah, sungguh kata-kata yang bijak untuk seseorang yang selamat dari permainan kematian."

Si Spriggan menggaruk rambut hitam panjangnya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Kau tahu, Kirito ... saat melihatmu bertarung melawan Death Gun waktu itu, di mana seolah-olah itu benar-benar pertarungan antara hidup dan matimu, aku sampai merinding dibuatnya, meski hanya menyaksikan dari jarak jauh. Bagaimana kekuatan tekad mampu mendobrak batas seseorang, itu sangat menakjubkan."

Kirito menyeringai. "Kau juga orang yang kuat, Sinon. Kau berhasil mengatasi rasa takutmu. Soal pertarungan itu, aku memang merasa aku hanya bisa bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh apabila sebuah _game_ bukan lagi sekedar sebuah _game_. Ini tentang hidup," lanjutnya, kemudian menguap.

Sinon bergeser ke sisi Kirito. "Asuna beruntung sekali memiliki orang sepertimu," gadis berambut biru itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kirito, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"H-hei," Kirito memprotes, "aku bukan bantal."

"Simpan kegugupanmu untuk nanti," balas Sinon tak acuh. "Anggap saja ini hukuman karena sudah berani-beraninya mengajakku ikut quest hanya berdua," secepat kilat, Sinon menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi kiri Kirito, kemudian kembali ke bahunya. "Satu lagi, Spriggan. Kalau kau berani menarik ekorku waktu aku tidur, aku akan menembakkan selusin panah ke lubang hidungmu."

Kirito terkekeh. "Seolah kau bisa melakukannya saja."

Sang pemanah berambut biru menggumam. "Aku memang bisa melakukannya."

.

.

.

 **-OWARI-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

YA AMPUN, APA INI? #gigit_pedang.

Uh, aku sudah lama pengen bikin _fluff_ Kirito-Sinon, tapi entah kenapa di sini _romance_ -nya malah kurang. Mungkin terlalu terfokus pada _quest_ nya, hahaha. Sebenarnya aku sedikit nggak rela nulis fic ini, soalnya bagaimanapun **Sinon lebih cocok sama aku** #ditembus50BMG. Tapi, demi kepuasan diri, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga.

 _Mind to RnR?_

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


End file.
